Heartache
by BananaRepublic
Summary: R/R, it's quite surprising....Well I'll write more..It's my first fanfic, so don't flame me...I don't know what to do with H and H, or R, but it's about Harry meeting the different Hermione when he's 24....Anyway it's fun


  
  
Heartache   
  
Authors note... Before everything, this story is really bad. So don't flame me.   
And in this story, Hermione and Harry didn't date each other, but I think it'll turn into a H/H story. So sorry for all the other R/H, H/G, H/C fans. But it won't turn into a hideous one, with love affairs and stuff..I promise that.   
  
arry Potter was now a young, extremely handsome star of 24. He was the biggest star of his professional Quidditch team, and he became super rich, too. After graduating from Howgarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter was right out scouted by the world famous coach, James Bond Hicker. Although Hicker was a wizard, he was the number one fan of James Bond, the muggle action movie star. So, he legally adopted the name, and was extremely happy.(A/N guys I don't know a thing about James Bond, ok? so don't blame me, it just came out)   
  
Anyway, although he was super star, super rich, and the only man who can fight against Voldemort, the dark wizard of past generation, he was really lonely, because he didn't have any TRUE friends. He used to have Ron and Hermione, sure, but it was impossible to contact them. He lost touch, and he didn't even know if they were alive or not.   
  
And all the girls drooled over him. They were his fans, and Harry got thousands of fan mails from those girls every single day, and although he was too busy, he always found himself some time to answer some of the mails. His girlfriend, Cho Chang, always got envious, but that was okay.   
  
Harry started dating Cho Chang last year, when he went to this disco party at night with some of his less respectable friends. He didn't really have fun, but he bumped into Cho that night, who seemed so happy to see him. Then after a few months, she moved in with him but he was still too dumb to realize that Cho would do nothing good once she moved in with him. Now, he felt like Cho was always threatening him. Well Cho was pretty, but she was always really mean to people she didn't like, the poorer ones. And also, Cho always did nothing really good, like cooking, baking, studying, playing musical instruments, dressing accordingly, and putting on make ups. She had many expensive ones, but she was clueless when it came to dressing accordingly, like she didn't know the difference between a funeral and dinner party. And she used too much make up too, that it became so obvious. Harry felt more and more distant from Cho. And sometimes he even thought Cho doesn't love him, but his fame and wealth. Even though Cho tells him "I LOVE YOU" everyday, it seemed that she doesn't really mean it.   
  
One day, Harry was in New York, on a business trip. ( A Quidditch conference) He had two days of free time, so he decided to go down to the Wizard Manhattan. It was a really cool place, with all those clubs and shops and hot chicks. Then he moved on to the richer part, where they have more "cultured" stuff . He was buying some souvenir for himself, and he saw someone passing by. It was a gorgeous, beautifully, but simply dressed brunette. She went into the huge store next to it ,and without a word he followed her.(a/n  
what the hell?) She seemed quite familiar, the way she walked, although it was very elegant, and mature looking. She had soft, quite long brown hair, and a strikingly beautiful face. when he came in, he saw that the whole place was covered with musical instruments. Many salespeople seemed to know her, and regarded her highly. She was ushered to the section where they have violins. She saw some, and she asked some questions, and she tested a few of them. Then she gave the sales clerk a smile. A dazzling, but a funny smile.   
  
'But I saw that smile! Who is she? She seems so familiar' Harry thought, puzzled, but defninitely sure that he have met her before.   
  
He was still puzzled, and deep in thought, when somebody tapped lightly on his shoulder. He turned back, and saw the beautiful woman smiling. Without a word, she game him a big hug.   
" HARRY POTTER! AT LAST I MEET YOU AGAIN!" She said delightly, and looked back   
at him for the reaction.  
Then he realized.  
" HERMIONE!"   
The woman laughed, " So you finally remembered me, huh?   
Harry blushed, and answered, "Wow you changed a lot. But what are you doing in a music shop?"   
"Didn't you know?" She asked, surprised.  
"Huh??" Harry was bewildered, " I thought you sticked to books!".   
  
"That's right, but that's all you know about me." Hermione answered, chuckling again.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked again, totally puzzled.  
" Do you know a Mrs. James Rutherford, by the way?" Hermione asked, suddenly changing the subject.   
" Well sure, who doesn't? I mean she's totally famous and the wife of one of the richest men in Wizard History ever! I've read enough of her in the newspaper.Isn't she supposed to really good at everything, especially in music and really smart?" Harry said, truthfully.  
"Have you ever met her before?"   
"Mrs. Rutherford? No way. But I'd love to. I heard that she's beautiful, too, is that true?  
"Are you sure that you don't know her?" Hermione asked, totally shocked.   
"Why, sure. What does that have to do with you in a music shop?" Harry asked, cautiously, since Hermione looked really dumbfounded.   
" Ok, Harry Potter did you know that I am married?" She asked, half smiling,  
"WHAT?" This time Harry was shocked. "I CAN"t BELIEVE YOU ARE MARRIED! NO WAY! YOU ARE JUST JOKING, RIGHT?" Harry was so shocked and hurt, that he almost had tears coming out.  
" No I'm not. And since you sound so shocked, I might as well tell you that I AM Mrs James Rutherford". Hermione said curtly, but she was a bit surprised at Harry's reaction.   
  
"Hey I can't believe that you are married! How come you never told me?" Harry asked again, after holding back those tears,  
"Well I did, but I guess my letter was thrown into the big pile of fan mails you recieve everyday. But don't you ever watch news? It made quite a headline, though".  
"Actually, I was quite worried because you never showed up for our wedding. James really wanted to meet you, too." Hermione continued, then gave him a sweet smile, and asked,  
"Well so who are you dating now?" Hermione asked, as she asked the saleswoman to wrap up the violin she was holding and a beautiful card she prepared.   
" Umm..Cho Chang. So what's that violin for?" Harry asked back, trying to change the   
subject.   
"Oh it's for this niece of mine. She turns 8 tomorrow and I'm suppose to visit her tomorrow and the party, too. You wouldn't have much use for the violin, unless you play it,  
but it's totally expensive one that is in an excellent quality." Hermione added.  
"But I didn't know that you played violin at all!"   
"Oh, that was because I was taking summer sessions. And studying was my priority, you see. But I started to play it when I was 4." Then Hermione was handed the beautifully wrapped violin case, and she started towardsthe door, where her driver met her.(Well in my story, Wizards have cars) She then turned and said,  
"Harry, do you want to visit us for tea? James would LOVE to meet you. He's the most enthusiastic fan of yours." Hermione asked him, and gave him a smile that demanded him to come.   
"Well thank you. That'd be nice." Harry said, getting into the limousine".  
" The limousine arrived at a huge, gorgeous white mansion, decorated with roses, and a huge lawn, with a water fountain, a swimming pool, a lake and a small forest, and everything else. It was equally beautiful inside, with everything decorated accordinly, many flowers, decorations, an indoor swimming pool and a gym. The house seemed much bigger than the Malfoy Manor.   
Then a tall, and very handsome blond haired, sea-blue eyed man came in and exclaimed in a delighted tone,   
"Honey you are back! Where have you been?" And gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek, while Harry watched enviously. Then more to his jealousy, Hermione gave a kiss back on the man's right cheek and gave him the most beautiful, dazzling smile. Then she turned, and and pulled Harry.   
" Oh my, James, this is your idol, Harry Potter. I asked him for tea! And Harry, this is my husband James." Hermione introduced each other, and almost instantly,  
"Oh what a pleasure to meet you! I've heard that you were Hermi's close friend from Hogwarts, but I haven't seen you at our wedding last year! And I think you are absolutely great in Quidditch." James gushed.   
Harry answered more reluctantly, "Oh it's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr.Rutherford. Yes I haven't seen Hermione for a while, and that was bad...And thank you for the compliment."   
" Oh, please call me James. You are Hermione's friend, then so am I. Although many of my friends still call me Rutherford."   
"Oh then, Harry, here too. As the way Hermione calls me." Harry said, just to be polite, although he didn't really mean it. To be honest, he already hated this man before he even met him, because Hermione married him.   
'But why?' Harry questioned himself, while the house elf maid served the tea.   
'Why do I feel so bad about James? Because Hermione married him? But what does that have to do with me?I'm supposed to be happy for the these lovebirds!' Harry thought as he watched Hermione and James laughing and chatting.   
"Harry!" Hermione said, looking him with her dancing eyes. "when are you going to marry Cho?" She was almost chuckling when she asked that.  
"Huh?What are you talking about?" Harry was surprised and disguested at the same time.   
" What I mean is, aren't you going to marry Cho Chang? I heard that you guys were living together!" Hermione said, giving him a musical laugh.   
" No WAY!" Harry almost snapped, mad at her for asking such a dumb question.  
" There's NO WAY that I'm going to marry Cho! I'm thinking of breaking up with her. She's such a bimbo!" At that, James and Hermione both laughed, making Harry feel both satisfied for telling someone a secret, and also feeling sorrowful.  
" Well at least, I didn't worry about that!" James chuckled as he put his hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
Then Harry felt like someone stepped on his aching heart.   
  
  
Yeah I know. If I get good reviews, I'll write the sequals. It's unfinished, anyway. Thanks for reading. R/R! I might have some twists, affairs, fights and even a death in the next chapter. Ok, anyway, all the wonderful characters belong to the incredibly wonderful Ms.J.K Rowling, except for this James Rutherford, and maybe some others. I can't find now. 


End file.
